How She Was
by Mariel of Fantasy
Summary: Haven't you wondered what happened to Mariel's mother? Well Mariel wants to know, so she asks her father. A Mariel/Dandin and Joseph/OC fic.
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Hey look my story's finally out! Well at least the first part. Anyways enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own mariel,dandin,joseph, or any other familiar names from the book _The Bellmaker  
_But I do own, Jade,Dindal, maylen, Laurel, or any other unfamiliar names from _The Bellmaker_

* * *

It was a cool clear, quiet night at Redwall Abbey. Everybeast was inside the Great Hall feasting. Celebrating the birth of Mariel and Dandin's son; Dindal. Every beast except one.

An old mouse stood leaning against the parapets, gazing up at the millions of stars that framed the glowing moon. His eyes sought out one particular star, glowing bright against the velvet black of the sky. This star seemed to shine with a kind of greenish luster, a very special color to Joseph the Bellmaker.

The graying mouse kept his eyes trained on the star, his mind wandering over past events as he spoke to that lost of his life.

"Ah Jade. You must be very proud, as I am of our Mariel. She's no longer the small timid mousemaid she use to be. She's gone from a tiny, whimpering babe to a full-fledged warrior. And just think! She's now a mother. Wed to Dandin the Warrior an mother to little Dindal. He has your eyes, Jade. He has those same emerald-green eyes edged with black lashes that you did.

"Now Dandin, You'd like him. He's such a nice creature, always looking out for others, especially our Mariel. He has a wonderful sense of humor,and is such a kindly beast! He's a powerful warrior, but he seems so gentle in times of peace that, at first glance, he seems just like any other peace-loving , Jade, when we were joined, I never felt happier. I wish you were here with me now . . ."

Joseph heard paw steps coming up the stairs to the ramparts.

"Who are you talking to, Father?" instantly he recognized this voice to be Mariel's. Joseph turned around.

"Mariel what are you doing here? I thought you'd be inside with Dindal and Dandin." Mariel walked over to her father and stood with him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. But you still haven't answered my question. Who were you talking to?"

Joseph looked away, focusing his gaze on the greenish star again. "Somone very special, Mariel. Someone very special."

For a moment Mariel just stood there, thinking to herself.

Mariel saw the look in her father's eyes; a look of loss, pride, suffering, joy, misery, happiness. She knew what he was thinking. Sliding her paw into his like a babe waiting to be led, she asked, "It's Mother, isn't it?"

Joseph nodded. There was no need for words. For a moment they stood there, perfectly calm, serene, joined in their thoughts of what they had lost so long ago.

Then Mariel glanced over at her father, Her voice was slmost pleading as she asked, "Father, could you. . . Well, I've always wanted. . . oh, will you tell me about Mother? I never really knew hew since she died when I was little."

I'm not as young as I use to be. Joseph nodded slowly, turning to his daughter "Aya, 'tis high time I you learned about your own mother. I should've told you seasons ago, but I could never bring myself to it. If I'm going to teel you the whole story we might as well sit by the pond. I'm not as young as I used to be you know!"

*~*

So the two mice walked down to the pond and sat down. "Well you and your mother are very alike. Though not by resemblance, no you took that from my side. But in personality you two are very much alike. You have that spunky, can-do attitude like her. She was very kind to everybeast (except vermin of course!) But unlike you, she was very good at sowing, and she actually _liked_ to do it." Mariel rolled her eyes, muttering some exscuse. Joseph chuckled at his daughter's usual spunk.

"Ok enough of that. Can you tell me what she looked like?" Mariel asked

"Of course I can! How could I forget?" He looked out at the pond gazing at the moons reflection "she had a wonderful voice; she could carry a tune so sweet it was like listening to honey. She had a very pretty smile, long black eye lashes, but it was her eyes, those big green emerald eyes. They sparkled and glittered, they were so stunning they were almost hypnotizing." Joseph had closed his eyes imagining her. "When I first saw her I knew it was love at first sight."

"So how did you meet her?" Mariel asked

"Well my friend childhood friend Maylen and I were playing then he saw a small group of mice march towards our village..."

* * *

Maylen sat up from where he had fallen flat on the ground. "Aw, Joseph, you needn't shove so hard! All you gatta do is tag me!"

Joseph protested as he helped his friend up. "I tripped you sticklebur, now stopli -- what is it?"

Maylen was staring over Joseph's shoulder. "Look! There're some mice over there that I haven't seen before. Wonder who they are?"

Maylen shaded his eyes with a paw. "Wonder if'n they have any young 'uns about our age? Hope they do; we could use a few more in our games of tag!"

Joseph tugged his friend's ear playfully. "Listen to you; always thinking about how you can have fun! Why don't we go down there and see if'n they have any young 'uns?"

Maylen started to run "Race ya!" He shouted

"You're on!" Joseph yelled back and ran after him.

The pair arrived panting to find that the little group had halted. Maylen's father, the captain of the guard in their little village, was talking with a tall mouse at the head of the column that seemed to be the leader. Maylen and Joseph paid no attention to the pair as they wove their way between the loosely grouped mice.

They were about half way through when Joseph just froze. It took Maylen a few seconds to realize Joseph wasn't following. He looked behind him and saw Joseph just standing there, so he turned around and walked towards him.

Maylen impatiently tugged his arm. "What's gotten into you, Joseph? Bumped into an invisible hedgehog?"

Joseph merely stood staring. Maylen followed his gaze and saw what his friend was looking at.

Two pretty mousemaids were dancing about near the back of the line. One, a small, brownish maid with blue eyes and a flashing smile, Two pretty mousemaids were dancing about near the back of the line. One, a small, brownish maid with blue eyes and a flashing smile, was twirling a basket of sorrel in one paw. The other, a taller, grey-brown creature with green eyes, was moving a little less boldly but much more gracefully and more dignified then her companion. She was carrying a wicker basket that was filled to the brim with all kinds of herbs, the leaves of which matched her emerald-green eyes.

Maylen grabbed Joseph's arm. "So, you found some young 'uns! Let's go welcome 'em to the village, shall we?"

"Joseph started coming out of his trance. "Huh, what? Wait," he realized what Maylen was doing. "No, no, no, I am not going over there."

Maylen stopped walking "Why not?" Joseph shuffled his paws "Well you see…I kinda, sorta…" then a grin crawled on to Maylen's face "

I see. You like one of 'em, don't ya."

Joseph shook his head vehemently. "No, I don't."

The grin continued to grow on Maylen's face. "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"NO, I DON'T!"

"YES, YOU DO!"

Now Joseph was getting annoyed

"Fine! I do, there, you happy now?!"

Maylen crossed his arms "Not until you tell me which one."

Joseph rolled his eyes and mumbled "the one with green eyes, the taller one." Maylen smiled

"That wasn't so hard was it? Now let's go!" Joseph struggled to get free from Maylen's grip but he dragged Joseph all the way to the mousemaids.

"Hi! I'm Maylen, but you can call me Len, Well if you wanna. What're your names?" Both girls giggled. The one with the green eyes spoke for both of them

"Well I'm Jade," She pointed to herself.

When Maylen looked at the one with blue eyes she smiled, blushed, then hid behind Jade.

Jade grined "and this is my cousin Laurel, though almost everybeast call her Laurie."

Then Jade turned to Joseph who was looking around nervously. "What's your name?"

"M-my n-n-name?" he stuttered. She nodded.

"J-Jo-Joseph." He answered. She put out her paw

"Nice to meet you Joseph." He limply put out his and shook hers.

Then Jade whispered to Maylen "Is he always like this?"

Maylen shook his head "Nah, he's just shy. Don't worry he'll be fine."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence after Jade's subdued reply, but it was broken by Maylen. The mischievous, cheerful young mouse turned towards the village, calling over his shoulder, "Who wants to see if'n my mama has any leftover breakfast scones?"

* * *

**A/N: So how'd ya like it so far? Oh, oh and how do like the name Dindal? Don't you just love it!? Please ****Reveiw and tell me!**


	2. remembering

"And that's how I met your mother." Mariel was so amazed she could barely speak! "Of all the things to be afraid of you were afraid of a mousemaid!?" Joseph shrugged, "Yeah, well..." he said, trying to find a reason.

Seeing that her father had some trouble answering she changed the subject. "So what was it like after you and Mother got married?" Joseph relaxed a bit, turned to Mariel and smiled "Well after awhile you were born." Mariel smiled and blushed slightly. "There you are!" a voice from behind made Mariel turn around. "Dandin?"

"Everybeast is wondering where you two have gotten to." Dandin came over and sat down."So what are you doing?" Dandin asked

"Well if you must know," Mariel said, "I asked Father to tell me about Mother."

"Hmm, your mother eh? I've always wondered what had happened to your mother. But I never really asked because I might've gotten more than just an answer." Dandin rubbed his head as if there was a bump there.

"Oh, won't you ever grow up?" Mariel playfully shoved him. He smiled. "I will when you do." He joked. Mariel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Oh, stop it!" Joseph laughed at what the young couple were doing. Dandin was about to give a cheerful retort when Joseph interuped. "Dandin's right, I can see you doing that. Now, I thought you wanted to hear about Jade!"

Dandin turned to face him. "Jade? Is – was that your wife's name?"

Joseph nodded soberly. "Aye, it was."

The Bellmaker seemed to have gone off, as if in a trance, so Dandin nuged a question. "Um excuse me Sir," Dandin asked in a soft voice, a little unsure of what he was asking. "what did happen to her?"

For several long moments there was a dead silence about the trio. Joseph had his eyes fixed on the pond, either lost in his thoughts or preparing an answer to Dandin's question. Dandin was playing with a daisy and picking at it's petals, hoping he had not stirred up extremely painful memories. And Mariel was simply staring at them both, her eyes wide with surprise.

Then the old mouse spoke, "It's a long, sad tale. Are you sure you wat to hear it?"

Damdin nodded.

"Are you sure, Father?" Mariel asked in a worried tone. The old mouse nodded. "Aye. I've kept the story with me for seasons, but it's high time I told somebeast what really happened."

"_It was a cold winter evening; Mariel and Jade were inside our small house having some cordial and hot soup. I had gone out to get some more fire wood…"_

* * *

Their house was just a simple one story house with four rooms, the living room/dinning room/kitchen, Joseph and Jade's bedroom, a storage room with all sots of stuff, and Mariel's bedroom. Jade and Mariel were in the dinning room eating.

"Mama, when's Daddy gonna come 'ome?" Mariel asked her mother. She was no more than four seasons old at the time. "I don't know sweetie, now finish up your soup. Oh, and wipe your face you have broth all over it."

"Aw right." Though annoyed, Mariel reluctantly obeyed and reached for her napkin then wiped her face. Jade got up and put away her dishes to wash for tomorrow. "When you're done with supper then get ready for bed, ok." Mariel took a sip of her cordial then replied sleepily "'Kay" then yawned.

Jade glanced out the window to see if Joseph was on his way home. But what she saw was torches, though it was to dark to see what the species was she could tell they were vermin. Jade quickly pulled down the curtains and rushed to Mariel. "Mariel, go to your room, lock the door and hide until I say it's alright to come out."

Mariel was puzzled, her mother had never spoken to her like this before, and the look in Jade's eyes told the little mousemaid that danger was near. "Why Mama?" Mariel asked timidly. Jade had a worried look in her eyes and her tone made Mariel evev more frightened. "Mariel, please listen to me," she knelt down and held her on the shoulders. "I don't have a lot time to explain, just do as I say." Mariel nodded. She ran to her room, and then shut the door. Jade breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the 'click' of Mariel's lock.

Then, almost instanly after Mariel had locked her door, she heard banging at the front door. She gasped with surprise and instantly grabbed a kitchen knife and hid it behind her back. "Wh-who's there?" she asked, her voice shaking with fear.

As she crept towards the door a voice shouted back in reply to her question, "That don't matter t'you, now open the door afores I break it down!"

When Jade opened the door she was staring straight at an evil looking fox obviously the leader. He had a wicked grin on his face and wore a tattered blue colored tunic stained with who knows what, and a brass hoop on is left ear, and a cutlass at his side. "G'd evenin' marm. The names Gandol. Lemme tell ya 'ow this works. If'n I find anything I like, I'll take it, inn I don't I break it. If'n you resist I slay you, if'n you don't I'll spare yore life." He drew his cutlass and shoved Jade out of the door way. "Alright boys, you know what t'do!" Foxes, rats and ferrets flooded into the house. Breaking and smashing almost everything in sight. Nothing was left untouched, and nothing was left uneaten.

As they were searching a few of the hordes beasts strayed away from the main group and searched else where. Jade saw them go off and noticed they were heading towards Mariel's room. Anger shot through her as she though of Mariel in her room, afraid and not knowing what was happening. Before they were even ten paw steps away from the door Jade put herself in between them and the door. "Don't you dare try to open this door!" she growled at them. The group whispered with each other and sneered, and then they came up and attacked her. she'd never held a weapon in her life she wasn't skilled at fighting. And though she was only defended with a kitchen knife, she held out pretty well.

Gandol saw that Jade was protecting that door fiercely, ignoring all the cut's and blows delt to her. Letting no beast even get close enough to touch it, he figured she was guarding something worth stealing. So he started to creep towards her, getting his cutlass ready.

Joseph wasn't too far from the house now; he was carrying a bundle of sticks for the fire. The house was in site, but he didn't see Jade and Mariel at the table. What he see was rats, ferrets, and foxes searching his house. He threw down the wood he was carryng and started running towards the house. As he was running he heard a high pitched scream. He gasped and ran harder. He didn't even stop at the door. He grabbed a rake at he front of the door house, burst throught the door and ran straight inside.

What he saw was the last thing he expected.

* * *

**A/N: OK so I edited this one too,(and I will proably do the same with all the others) thanks to Foeseeker for beta-ing for me. But tell me what you think, is it better?**


	3. The Silver Locket

Gandol sneered, "A stupid mousemaid can't stop me." Jade moaned as he kicked her out of the way. He had just touched the knob of the handle when a mouse lunged at him with a rake in paw (which he had grabbed by the front door).

He Swung at Gandol like a mad beast, yelling and shouting, what he was shouting nobeast really knew. Tears were streaming down his cheeks with each thrust. The fox was doing his best blocking Joseph's moves but he was swinging that rake so wildly that Gandol actually thought about retreating.

Joseph had managed to back him up against a wall. Joseph swung his rake towards Gandol's head, wanting to end it, but when the rake was about a hairs breath away from his neck Gandol had somehow managed to block it with his cutlass. Then he ducked under the rake and did a somersault beneath him and dashed towards the door. His horde, though confused, followed close behind.

Joseph tossed down the rake and ran over to Jade. He knelt down desperately trying to find a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. It was faint, but she was alive.

* * *

Mariel was in her room, afraid and crying. She had heard bashing and clashing, outside of her room, and the scream. Now her mother was gone, they had taken her. She felt totally helpless, and the only thing she was able to do was sob. So that's what she did.

Joseph heard her crying, and called out, "Mariel, is that you? It's alright the vermin are gone now. You can come out now."

He heard her sniff a bit then the door opened and Mariel came out, wiping her eyes. "Come here and sit with me."

Joseph reached out his arms and Mariel came over and sat on his lap. Then she noticed Jade was laying on the ground.

"Daddy is Mama…?" Mariel looked ready to cry again, but Joseph reassured her.

"No she's just very hurt. Now go get come clothes and anything else you like then put them in a bag, we're going to visit Uncle Maylen."

* * *

_"A couple of days later Jade became very ill and Laurie found out she had gotten an infection. They didn't know how long she could hold on. When Jade found out, she asked to talk to us Mariel especially."_

Joseph paused for a moment to wipe his eyes. Dandin gave him a handkerchief; Mariel put an arm around her father. "You alright dad?" The old mouse patted the handkerchief on his eyes and nodded. Then he continued.

* * *

Joseph carried Mariel in and sat her on Jade's bed. "Now Mariel sweetie," Jade took Mariel's paws in hers. "I know this may be hard for you to understand right now, but listen to me." Jade's emerald eyes were filled with tears "I don't know how long I'll be here but remember I love you and I hope you'll never forget me." She reached behind her neck and undid her necklace. It was a silver locket shaped like a heart and her name was engraved on it. Joseph had made it for her.

"Here," She pressed the locket into the little mouse's paws, "take this." Mariel stared at the shiny silver heart then looked up,

"Mama are you gonna die?" Her big hazel eyes were full of worry and concern. "I don't wan' you t'die," she started sobbing; "I'll miss you too much!"

Jade hugged Mariel tight, tears flowing from her face. "I'll miss you too. But I'll be watching you and daddy." When they parted Mariel asked,

"From where?" Jade smiled at her,

"From the sky, they say once a beast dies they become a star." Mariel's face was full of wonder.

"Oh, then I'll look for you." Joseph smiled at his daughter. "C'mon time for bed." Joseph lifted Mariel off the bed and carried her to her room.

He tucked Mariel in her bed and kissed her nose. "G'night Bell." (Bell was Joseph's nickname for her) She giggled, "Nigh' night Daddy."

"Here, let me hang on to that while you go to sleep."

"OK." Mariel willingly gave Joseph the locket. He put it away in his cloak pocket.

When Joseph walked into Jade's room he heard her say, "I'm sorry." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, about what?" Joseph asked.

"That I have to go so soon, and that I'm leaving you to take care of her alone." Jade was trying not to cry; Joseph put an arm around her and hugged her tight.

"It's not your fault, an' you know it. It's those vermin." Joseph clenched his paw at the thought.

"I know it just feels like it is." Joseph hugged her tighter.

"Joseph," Jade asked, "Can you sleep with me tonight, I feel lonely at night without you."

Joseph smiled and closed his eyes. "Of course."

A/N: So how was it? Please Reveiw!

You know you want to...


	4. Morning

Joseph woke to a knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes then got up to open the door. It was Mariel.

"What is it Bell?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm hungry, I wan' sum'fing t'eat." Joseph yawned, "Alright, let's go get some breakfast."

Joseph gave Mariel some juice, after that he made some oatmeal with some berries and honey. Just enough for Mariel and him, after he got Mariel settled he went to check on Jade.

He opened the door and whispered her name to see if she was awake, "Jade, Jade, are you up? I made some breakfast..." she gave no response.

Something didn't feel right.

Then Joseph tried to shake her awake, she felt slightly cold to the touch. Fearing for the worse he checked for a pulse.

He couldn't feel one.

At that moment he knew, She was gone. Right there and then Joseph broke down and cried.

He cried because she was gone, he cried for all the good times he'd spent with her, he cried for Mariel, and that she'd never _really_ knew her mother, he cried for all there was to cry about. He was crying so hard he didn't notice Maylen walking towards him.

Maylen knelt down next to his friend and rubbed his back trying to comfort him. "She's in a better place now." Joseph wiped his eyes,

"I know, but it's my fault she isn't here. If I was there they never would've got her, and she'd still be here. How could they, those...those...vermin!"

"Joseph, don't talk like that. If you started to act that way you'd be worse than those vermin. Then where would Mariel be?" After realizing this Joseph started to cry again "I'm…I'm sorry Len, I—I didn't mean it that way, I just...."

"It's alight mate," Maylen looked over at Jade's body for a moment then replied, "C'mon, stop with those tears." Maylen took a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to Joseph. "Let's go get some breakfast."

As they walked into the kitchen they came across Laurie, who was making more breakfast. Laurie saw them and once she saw Joseph, she knew what happened. "Joseph, would you like some strawberry scones?" she asked knowing strawberry scones were his favorite. Joseph nodded, and mopped what was left of his tears.

Mariel, who was still sitting at the table, was wondering why everyone was being so nice to her father, but not her.

So she asked, "What's eve'y 'un doing?" Maylen and Laurie turned around trying to think of an answer.

But Joseph walked over, sat her on his lap and just told her. "Mariel, Mama, just died last night."

Mariel looked like she was going to cry. Joseph hugged her. "Bell, remember what Mama said last night?"

She nodded, then said, "She sayed that she'd be a star in da sky when she dies." Joseph grinned a little, and nodded.

"Mariel, do you want to look for her tonight?" Mariel smiled and nodded vigorously. The bellmaker patted her back and smiled.

"Alright then that's what we'll do." Then Joseph turned to Maylen and his wife. "Sound good to you two?" They smiled and nodded too.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so is it better now? please tell me!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Night & The Return

Also up that morning was Gandol and his gang.

Gandol had ordered to be left alone only to be disturbed for food. He sat staring at the fire trying to figure out a way to get revenge on "That Mouse".

He sat there, thinking and staring for hours until, "Ah ha! It's perfect!" then he started smiling, a deceitfully evil smile.

His horde all stared at him.

He had his horde gather around him as he announced what the plan was. "Here's what we're gonna do…"

*****

It was a clear night out, and you could see the stars perfectly. But it was still pretty frosty out (since it was winter). So Joseph, Mariel, Laurie and Maylen got all bundled up to go outside.

Once outside they started to look for the star they thought was Jade. Mariel was acting like the judge whenever one of them found a star. She'd say what she thought about it. Like it wasn't pretty enough, big enough, sparkly enough, or something like that.

Until Joseph pointed at a shiny greeny-blue one. "Hey Bell, what about this one?"

She came over and stared at it. Then she smiled and nodded. "That's the one." She was going to give him a hug when...

WHOOSH!

an arrow shot out of nowhere. It almost hit Mariel.

Then unexpectedly Gandol marched right out of the forest with his horde. He took out his cutlass as he smiled wickedly. "Hello, Mouse!"

Joseph gasped. Laurie grasped Maylen.

Mariel tried to hide behind her father. But two of the ferrets; Ripsnout, and Rangle, grabbed hold of Joseph and pushed Mariel out of the way. Next she was grabbed by a stoat. While two others seized Laurie, and Maylen. Mariel started to cry whilst Laurie, who was closest to her, tried to calm her down.

Gandol gave orders to the three who had Mariel, Maylen, and Laurie. "Tie 'em up to a tree somewheres. I'm gonna have a liddle talk wid this mousey 'ere." they walked off to carry out Gandol's orders. He motioned his head towards Joseph. The ferrets dragged Joseph to the fox. He spoke to Ripsnout and Rangle, "Leave 'im t'me." They left.

"Alright, let's settle this," He drew his cutlass and laughed viciously.

* * *

**A/N: ooh, a cliffie! How'll Joseph get out of this one? Well you're just gonna have to wait. Anyways, I don't know if you noticed or not, but I edited ch 4.**

**So please look at it if you haven't , and please REVIEW!**


	6. Survive

The vermin carelessly tied the three together on one tree.

Mariel was still crying, and worried that Joseph would end up like her mother, and Laurie was still trying to calm her down.

The vermin that had seized them were guarding them.

"Shuddup ya whimperin' whelp!" shouted an annoyed stoat who was covering his ears.

But it only made her cry more. Laurie yelled in her defense, "Stop it; you're only making things worse for her!"

"Well I kin make it so she won't be bothered by nuthin' anymores." He said, while drawing his rusty scimitar.

While the two continued to argue Maylen took stock of their situation.

First he looked at the rope that was tied around them.

It felt slightly loose enough to pull his paw free. He worked at it until he got it out. Once he got that paw out it was easy to get the other out.

Though his paws were free, his body wasn't, and the knot was on the other side of the tree, so untying that was out of the question.

He looked around to see if there was anything in reach he could use to sever the ropes some how. There wasn't anything, except leaves, dirt, and grass. There wasn't anything close enough that would be useful. So he slouched back and thought.

Once the two finally finished arguing Laurie had won and Mariel had calmed down a bit.

While walking back to his post the stoat (whose name Laurie had found out was Forgal) tripped over a root of a tree sticking up out of the ground and fell flat on his face. Mariel giggled, and Maylen also managed to chuckle, but all Laurie did, was say, "Serves him right."

Then an idea hit him.

The scimitar!

Maylen wiggled his paws behind him as if they were still bound.

Then he yelled at Forgal, who was wiping leaves and debris off himself, "Hey, frogface, or what ever your name is! What would your mother say if she could see you? All dirty and mucked up, you probably haddn't had a good scrubbin' since you were a babe. Peeeyuu!" He scrunched his nose for emphasis.

Forgal growled at the insult, and put a paw on the hilt of his blade. Laurel then turned to face her husband, and scolded him.

"Don't call other beasts names in front of a little mousemaid! Even if they are vermin!" but Maylen ignored her.

"Betcha never could dance with two left feet huh?!"

Then Frogal lunged at him. Laurie was furious. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

Maylen shook his head. "I'm trying to escape."

Laurie was about to ask him how getting a stoat mad would help them to escape, when Maylen moved slightly to the left and a scimitar smashed into the rope where Maylen's neck had been a split second ago.

Forgal was about to swing at him again when a fellow vermin said, "'ey Gandol ne'er sayed anythin' 'bout killin' the pris'ners. He'll have our heads if we disobeyed. 'member wot 'append t'ole Grudil." As furious as he was he listened to what the rat said.

"Fine," he spat in disgust "but if'n he ever orders to kill 'em that 'uns mine!" He pointed towards Maylen, but he was gone. And so were the other two.

Then one of the guards ran up to the Forgaland rat. "The prisoners have escaped!" the rat thumped the ferret on the forehead. "We kin see that idjit!"

* * *

Maylen, and Laurie were running (because Maylenwas carrying Mariel) through the tree's trying to find a place to hide as close as they could to the house. They found a cave that looked like it hadn't been inhabited in quite awhile.

Theycovered up the entrance with branches and what ever else they could get their paws on before the vermin could find them. Once Maylen was sure that his wife and Mariel were safe he told Laurie that he was going to find Joseph and help him in any way he could.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house Joseph had managed to find a wooden staff to fend off with against the fox. "Give up mousey! You can't beat me with a stick!" Gandol kept swinging, and Joseph kept blocking. But every once in awhile Joseph would get cut by the blade.

He knew he couldn't win, he knew death was ready for him; it was lurking within the fox, waiting like a hungry monster.

He was exhusted, covered in scrapes and almost bleeding to death.

But he also knew if he gavein to death Mariel would be alone, not just for a moment or two, but forever. He had to at least survive.

He had to, not just for him, but for Mariel, Bell, his daughter, the only thing left worth living for.

No, he couldn't give up. Not yet.

* * *

When Maylen got to the house he was amazed. Not because of how his house now looked because of what the vermin were doing (which would'veshocked anybody), but how come Joseph had been able to survive.

He was covered in scratches from head to tail, but was still fighting. Any normal creature would've probably given in by now and let fate deal with the rest, but not Joseph.

Maylen grabbed a stout stick and headed towards the battle.

* * *

**A/N: ok so how was is?**

**Martin the Warrior (since I can't reply to anyomus reviews): ****yes I know the last chapter wasn't very long but I hope this makes up for it.**

**And to everyone else thaks for reviewing!**

** ~Mariel**


	7. The Patrol

The cave was a small, but cozy place. There were shelves, an old table, a counter on the left side that ran along the wall, and a fire place. Laurie had just started a fire with the extra branches and twigs from covering up the entrance. She thought about making a snack for them, just to keep her mind off, well. . .the possibilities.

She was looking in the cabinets when she felt a tug on her skirt. Still being a little self conscious, from running away from the vermin, she jumped, and almost squealed in surprise. When Mariel saw her jump she almost did the same. Then Laurie looked down, _Oh, it's just Mariel_ She thought, breathing a sigh of relife.

"Mariel you scared me." She said, with a paw over her heart.

"Sorry," Mariel appologized. Laurie smiled warmly, "It's alright, now what did you want?"

"Are the vurmints gonna come back?" The mousemaid asked nervously.

"No, we're perfectly safe. Uncle Maylen is making sure that no more 'vurmints' will hurt us." Laurie replied, hoping she didn't sound frightened herself.

"Ok," Mariel said, starting to walk back the fire place. Seeing that Mariel still looked misserable she thought of an idea.

"I know what'll cheer us up," Mariel turned around, "What?" Laurie grinned a little, seeing Mariel's face light up.

"I'll sing us a little song, it's one of my favorites." The mousewife picked her up and sat her on the counter. "Your mother taught it to me." She said softly.

Then smiled a sad smile as she started singing.

_"The winter O, the winter O,_

_With cold and dark and driving snow,_

_O not for me the winter O,_

_My friend I tell you so._

_In the spring the winds do sport and play,_

_And rain can teem down anyday,_

_While autumn oft is misty grey,_

_My friend hear what I say._

_When summer sunlight comes each morn,_

_The birds sing sweet each golden dawn,_

_And flow'rs get kissed by every bee,_

_While shady stands the tree._

_The summer O, the summer O,_

_Amid its golden peace I go,_

_From noon to lazy evening glow._

_My friend I told you so."_

"That was pretty," Mariel said with a smile. "sing it again!" Mariel pleaded. So Laurie did as she was bid and sang it again.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of five hares from the Long Patrol were out marching in the woods, having heard a vermin gang had been around this area, terorizing woodlanders.

They were making their way through some ferns when Demel, a young haremaid, heard something."Hold on chaps, I think I hear singing."

Colonel Brynton turned around, "Singing?" he asked, slightly surprised, she nodded and held up a paw, "Listen."

Everyone stopped walking, and listened. And sure enough, there was singing. _While autum oft is misty grey… _

"That's singin' alright," Said Captain Orrak, "very good singin' too might I add, wot!"

"Where do you think it's commin' from?" Asked Delleo; Demel's twin brother.

The hairmaid closed her eyes and listened for a while then pointed to her left. "Sounds like it's commin' from over there."

Acasia, another haremaid, looked at where Demel was pointing. "Looks like a humongo' rock with moss an' what-not on it." The Captain also looked at it.

"Yes, it does, but this was where a vole family use t'live. 'member Brynt?" The Colonel nodded, "Looks like somebeast came and settled in it, wot!" then he walked over to Demel and patted her on the back.

"Spiffin' work Demel me gel! Got some pretty good ears there." She saluted back, "Thank you Sah!"

Acasia walked towards the rock, and leaned up against it, "So where's the entrance to the bally—" The haremaid fell head over paws through the "wall" of leaves, branches and moss. "I think I found it chaps,"

* * *

Laurie had just finished singing the song when a hare fell through the entrance of the cave. "Oh, hehe, sorry marm. Didn't mean to 'drop by' like that, wot!" Acasia apologized, as she picked herself up.

"Auntie, who's that? Is that anudder vurmin?" Mariel asked, but before Laurel could respond Acasia spoke, looking hurt at the comment,

"Me? A bloomin' vermin?! Why I've never been so insulted in my life!" But knowing that the beast who said it was only a Dibbun she said, "But I can let you off this one time." Acasia winked, and pulled a candied chestnut from her pocket.

Mariel took it happily, and stuffed it in her mouth without any hesitation.

Then the haremaid turned to Laurie, who was in still shock, and apologized once again. "I'm terribly sorry ol' chap, I –" But she was interrupted by the Colonel who had ran up behind her, following him was the rest of the troop. "Acasia, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes Sah, I've been hurt worse before."

Then Delleo saw Laurel and Mariel and inquired, "Who are those blighters, eh?" Acasia turned to him and replied,

"Well they ain't vermin that's for sure. Though I haven't found out their names yet."

"Well why don't you ask them." The Captain commented,with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"I was going to," the haremaid retorted, "before you guys barged in."

"_We _barged in? you're the one who fell through the blinkin' wall!" Demel snaped. As Captain Orrak tried to settle the argument,

Colonel Brynton walked towards Laurie and Mariel, "Excuse those two, they haven't 'ad lunchen, so they're a little grumpy. Would you mind tellin' us what you, and your daughter's name is?" Laurie smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, no sir, she's not my daughter. Her mother past away a few days ago. She's my friends daughter," Brynton's eyes went wide with surprise when he realized this. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean," the colonel tried to apologize, but Laurie stopped him.

"It's alright, you didn't know. My name's Laurel, but you can call me Laurie. Everyone else does. And this is Mariel," she put her paws on Mariel's shoulder. "I guess you could call her my niece, since her mother was my cousin."

The colonel shook paws with Laurie. "Pleased to meet you, both of you. I'm Colonel Brynton from the Long Patrol at jolly ole Salamandastron, and this is my crew; Captain Orrak, twins Delleo and Demel, Acasia, which you've met, and meself."

Laurie's eyes shone with hope when the Colonel mentioned they were from Salamandastron. She'd heard the wonderful stories of the famed Long Patrol and the mountain's badger lord.

"The Long Patrol?! You and your crew are really from the legendary fire mountain?" they all nodded. "O' course we me gel, look at our spiffin' uniforms, why?" Laurie though for a moment of what she was going to say.

"Here, you might want to sit down. It's a long story." Laurie escorted them to the table, and they all took a chair. As Laurie told the group of what they've been through starting with the death of Jade to how her husband went off to help Mariel's father, there was not one creature (except for Mariel who was taking her afternoon nap) who didn't cry at least once during the story.

"So can you please help them," Laurie pleaded, "I couldn't bear to see little Mariel orphaned." The colonel sniffed and wiped his eyes before he responded,

"Of course we will pretty miss, right troop?!" he was answered with a lot of "Ayes" and "of courses"

"Right then, we'll leave a soon as possible!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the delay. I had a ton of stuff, homework and WRITERS BLOCK! curse thee! I'll edit this chapter later,( once I my beta reader finnishes with it) so don't worry it won't stay like this. Again I'm very sorry for the delay. Oh, and I apologise for the last chapter, I didn't notice that the words stuck together until after I posted it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the O Winter poem, I got it from Mariel of Redwall, I was too lazy to think of one meself.**


	8. Revenge

Joseph tripped over backwards, making him let go of the stave.

Gandol stood over him; cutlass at ready, Joseph tried to reach for the stave, but Gandol had put his paw on his stomach before he could roll over and get away. The fox lifted the blade, and swung, "Say, good bye, _Mouse!"_Gandol said cruelly Joseph closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow, hoping that it would be quick and easy, and silently apologizing to Mariel.

Suddenly, Gandol fell sideways, his cutlass slipping out of his paw.

Joseph heard a thump, and opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him.

In place of Gandol was a mouse holding a thick branch of his head. Joseph looked around to see where Gandol was. He was lying face first in the grass, out cold.

The mouse then stepped forward and held out his paw, it was when Joseph reached for it that he recognized who it was, and what had happened. "Maylen! What're you. . .How're you. . .? Where's Laurie and Mariel?"

The younger mouse smirked. "Don't worry they're fine," he reassured Joseph, "I'll explain every thing later."

"I thought I was a gonner for a second there." Joseph said, very relived.

"Do you really think I'd leave my best friend to die, and miss all of the fighting. . .?"

* * *

As the two mice were talking away, Gandol started to regain consciousness.

He had know idea what had hit him, all he knew was that his head hurt terribly and he needed to get his horde together.

The fox looked around to see if _that mouse_ was still around. He was, but with another mouse. He guessed that was who knocked him out. Now he knew he _had_ to get his horde. The fox quietly picked up his cutlass, and slipped silently away to the cabin where his horde was, hoping to finally get his revenge.

* * *

"If you didn't come I don't know what I. . ." Joseph stopped talking, for his friend wasn't looking at him happily anymore. But past him, as if in a trance, the young mouse's face was filled with confusion. "Len what's wrong?" the bellmaker asked worriedly.

"Where's Gandol?" Maylen asked.

"Why he's right. . ." Joseph started, but when he looked at where he had saw Gandol laying, he wasn't there, not even his cutlass was lying in the grass.

Suddenly as if answering his question he heard the fox cry out, while his horde poured out of Maylen's home, "I'll get you this time Mouse! And you little friend."

Immediately Maylen and Joseph stood back to back, their weapons at ready. "Well, this is it." Maylen said "We're truly gonners now."

"Not yet," Joseph snapped, remembering his promise to Mariel. "I'm not going down that easily."

Gandol and his horde had surrounded them by this time, all of them grinning and whispering wickedly. Thinking this was going to be too easy.

"Any last words, _Mice_?!" Gandol called out viciously as he unsheathed his cutlass. "Before I destroy you two?"

Joseph nodded, "I _will_ get you _fox_ for what you did to me. I _will _get you if it's the last thing I do."

Gandol didn't really know what to think about this. But all he knew that the mouse meant every word of it. He could tell by the determination on his face, and how his eyes were slowly starting to turn red. The fox knew about the bloodwrath but he'd never encountered it before.

He shook the thought out of his mind, knowing that his horde was waiting to attack the mice. "Alright, enough of this!" he turned to his horde, who had started to pull out their weapons. "Get them!" he called out. And the all of the rats, foxes, and ferrets caved in on the mice.

Maylen and Joseph battled furiously against the vermin. Hacking and bashing at everyone they could, while trying to keep together.

The pair had been battling for about an hour or two when Maylen suddenly went down hollering. A ferret had cut Maylen's side with a dagger.

Joseph turned around quickly to check on his friend, but as soon he did so a rat sliced his shoulder. Joseph yelled in pain, he turned back around quickly, hitting him back in the head knocking him out cold. "Len you alright?" Joseph called out while bashing a fox.

Maylen struggled to stand up. "Yeah, I'm ok," he called back. "just a little cut 'tis all." Joseph helped his friend up while whacking a rat on the back. Maylen nodded his thanks as he regained his balance, and stood back against Joseph.

Joseph was battling with a ferret when he saw a flash of orange in the corner of his eye. He turned towards its direction. He saw Gandol slipping out of the melee, giving out orders so as to go unnoticed.

Joseph suddenly felt a sting on his arm, a ferret had caught him off guard, Joseph suddenly remembered what he was doing, he shoved the ferret with the end of his stave and wacked a few other vermin from around him, then he quickly turned to Maylen and asked anxiously, "Do you think you could do alright by yourself?"

"Umm yes, for a while I suppose," He replied, while taking care of a fox. "Why?"

Joseph felt his face getting hot. "I'll explain later. Let's just say I've some unfinished business to take care of."

Maylen shrugged "Alright, try not to get killed okay," Joseph smiled at his best friend's playfulness, and started whacking his way through the horde.

Gandol was out of the battle when something caught his eye. It was the mouse who he'd been plotting to kill, making his way through the horde. Gandol remembered the vow the mouse had gave before the attack started, and was sure that he was going to keep it.

The fox was about to make a break into the wood when he realized mouse's condition, he was weak, and covered in wounds from head to tail, almost bleeding to death. Gandol smiled, luck was on his side, he thought. Gandol headed towards Joseph confident that he was going to win.

But as Gandol was walking towards Joseph, there were two things he had forgotten, and not known about: Joseph had the bloodwrath, and unknown reinforcements.

* * *

Joseph staggered out of the horde of vermin, and stopped for a while to catch his breath. When he looked up he saw that Gandol was walking towards him, and was only a few tail lengths away. Seeing the fox, he felt his anger rising, and his vision became redder by the second. Then without thinking Joseph ran towards Gandol screaming, his stave held high.

Gandol smirked, and moved swiftly aside. Joseph missed by split second, and turned quickly around.

Gandol held his cutlass, ready to slash at Joseph.

Joseph growled as he lunged at him again, but instead of Gandol dodging, he used his cutlass to block Joseph's blow and pushed against him. Joseph tried to hold out against the fox, but in his weak state he couldn't and gave way.

Gandol knew Joseph was weak, but he didn't expect the mouse to give up so easily on him, so when Joseph stopped pushing against him Gandol fell forwards, snout first into the ground.

Gandol snarled, and got up quickly, now more determined to win. This time it was Gandol who rushed at Joseph. But the mouse blocked the blow, and tried to hit Gandol, but the fox stopped it, and tried to hit Joseph, but Joseph dodged.

It went on like this for, who knew how long, but every once in a while Joseph would get cut, or Gandol would get hit. But Joseph didn't flinch, he kept on hitting, and countering, and blocking. Feeling angrier and angrier with each blow.

Suddenly Maylen let out a piercing cry, bringing Joseph out of the battle, and lowering his bloodwrath a bit, he turned for just a second to see what had happened to his friend. But all he could see was Maylen clutching his side, which was flowing with blood, with one paw and batting at vermin with the other, before Gandol cut him on the cheek, remembering what he was doing Joseph quickly retaliated and strongly hit Gandol in the stomach.

Gandol grunted in pain, and tried to strike Joseph back, but the bellmaker blocked it and struck Gandol in the face. Gandol stumbled a few steps backwards, and Maylen let out another yell, "JOSEPH!" he called out to him.

Joseph turned just in time to see his friend go down by the pack of vermin. The bellmaker was just about to run towards his friend to help him, when he felt the cold metal of a cutlass on his neck. As the cutlass slid to his throat, he heard Gandol's icy voice. "Don't move. Or else…"

Joseph gulped, trying to figure out a way to escape and help his friend. He clutched his stave tightly. _Oh Jade help me! _He thought.

Then suddenly he heard an earsplitting noise, "EULALIA!!" and a band of five hares jumped from the forest. Three of them headed straight to where the group of vermin were beating on Maylen, While the other two were running towards him.

Feeling a sense of renewed strength surging through him, Joseph quickly took his stave and ramed it into Gandol's stomach, making the fox let go of the cutlass, and fall backwards.

The bellmaker turned around and put a paw on top of Gandol's stomach, making sure he couldn't get away, then lifted the stave over his head. "This for everything you've done to me,_ Fox!_" he spat, and with a mighty roar, using all his strength, Joseph bashed the fox's skull, killing him in one blow.

Kicking Gandol's body out of the way, Joseph knelt down, yelled and cried. Partly because of what he'd just done, partly because of happiness, but mostly because he'd finaly fulfilled the oath to Jade, and the promise to Mariel. And finally he had gotten his revenge.

Gandol had been defeated, and Joseph had survived.

By this time the two hares had reached him. One was a very experienced looking, male with a neatly waxed mustache, and a monocle on his left eye, and the other was a young, and pretty haremaid. The male hare knelt down next to Joseph and asked, "Are you alright sah?" Joseph wiped his eyes and nodded.

Then the haremaid noticed all of Joseph's gashes. "You've been through quite a lot haven't you? Here, let me take a look at those wounds."

At the mention of wounds, Joseph snapped to full awareness. "Maylen!" he shouted. He jumped up, and ran as fast as he could manage, to see if his friend has survived, or not. The two hares who were just talking to Joseph were right behind him.

The three hares who went into battle had taken care of all the vermin, and were now seeing to the mouse they had found lying unconscious in the grass, blood flowing from his wounds.

Joseph pushed through the hares and knelt down next to his friend, tears streaming his face. He could hardly believe what he saw.  
"Oh Maylen," Joseph whispered.

Maylen was covered in cuts and brusies, but the one in his side was especially bad, he was hit there twice, the first time broke through the skin, and the second time went in deep, staining Maylen's tunic red with blood. "please don't go! We need you!"

One of the three hares who was looking at Maylen (before Joseph pushed through) could tell, by the way he was acting, that this mouse was very concerned about this other mouse, whom she assumed, was his friend.

She looked at Joseph warmly and said, "He's alive," Joseph looked up at her hopefully. "but barely," the young haremaid knelt down beside him. "I just might be able to save him." Joseph realized he was in her way. Joseph nodded his thanks, then got up and watched as the haremaid took her sack off her shoulder, and started to bandage Maylen, and wash out his wounds.

As Joseph watched the maid he felt a paw on his shoulder, Joseph flinched in surprised, and looked up. It was the hare with the mustache he'd met earlier. "Don't worry, Acasia is one o' the best healers at jolly ole Salamandastron. If she can't save your friend, no beast can." The hare looked over the mouse. "The name's Major Brynton, your name's Joeph, and your young friend lying over there's Maylen. Am I right?" Joseph nodded, though a little confused. "You're probably wonderin' how I know this. Well, t'cut it short, I ran your friends' wife, Laurel, and your daughter, er wot's 'er name. . .?"

"Mariel?" Joseph asked hopefully.

"Ahh, yes, Mariel. Very cute little maid she is, wot!"

Joseph nodded. "Thank you, for saving us, Major. We probably never would've survived if you guys didn't come along, Maylen especially. How can I ever repay you?"

But the Major just shook his head. "No need m'lad. Just glad we could bally well help out."

But helping wasn't enough for Joseph. _Well there must be something I could do. . . __Of course!_ An idea hit him."If you need a bellmaker, or even just a metal worker, I'd be happy to help. I can make all sort of things: braccelets, neckalaces, lockets, weapons. . .you name it. If you ask for it I'll be happy to do it." Joseph offered.

The Major chuckled at how much Joseph wanted to repay him. "Alright, I'll make sure t'tell Lord Rawnblade Widestripe, incase he does."

Joseph smiled and nodded, "Thank you." He said, and as he did Acasia called for him so she could treat his wounds too. Joseph bid his fare well to Major Brynton, walked to Acasia, and sat down on the grass beside, her letting the young haremaid treat him.

When she had finished treating Joseph, Captain Orrak had given orders to Delleo to make a stretcher for Maylen, since he was still unconscious.

When Delleo had finished, Acasia and Demel gently put Maylen on top, and carefully lifted the stretcher off the ground. As they did so, the Major ordered the troop to head on back t' the cave.

While Joseph, and the hares traveled through the forest, Joseph looked up at the darkening sky, and thanked Jade that they had lived, and that they weren't going to join her just yet.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! The real world got a hold on me, and I had a few weeks of writers block. So, I made an extra long chapter to make up for it. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't Forget to Review! **


	9. News!

**ok for those of you who came over here 'cause you thought I updated, well sorry, I didn't. I have some bad news and some good news. **

**The bad news is: I'm not going to continue this story =(**

**The good news is Im going to re-write it!!!**

**WHY, you ask? because I think it kind of strayed away from Jade, and I probably could've kept it closer. Plus, the writing isn't my best. most of these chapters were first draft-2nd draft quality, 'cause I was writing this durring school. So, since it's summer I will most likely be writing more often. **

**And as a sorry gift, I will give you a short preview. My former beta reader (you know who you are! ^^) should recognize it. Anyways enjoy while I write!! **

**~Mariel**

* * *

The breeze blew gently across the flatlands and treetops, stirring leaves and grass into a gentle rustling. The full moon shone down in its full splendor, illuminating the rose-red stones of the great building that stood on the dusty path that ran from north to south. It was a cool clear, quiet night at Redwall Abbey. All the Redwallers and woodlanders from miles around were gathered inside, celebrating a special occasion; the birth of a little male mouse, the son of the abbey's two warriors, Mariel and Dandin.

Only one lone figure stood out on the ramparts, oblivious to the boisterous festivities inside.

An old mouse stood leaning against the parapets, gazing up at the millions of stars that framed the glowing moon. His eyes sought out one particular star, glowing bright against the velvet black of the sky. This star seemed to shine with a kind of greenish luster, a very special color to Joseph the Bellmaker.

The graying mouse kept his eyes trained on the star, his mind wandering over past events as he spoke to that lost star of his life.

"Ah, Jade, your star still shines as brightly as you did in life. You must be so proud of our Mariel. She's no longer that timid, shy mousemaid that she was when she was young. She's gone from a tiny, whimpering babe to a full-fledged warrior. And just think! She's now a mother. Wed to Dandin the Warrior and mother to little Dindal. He has your eyes, Jade. He has those same emerald-green eyes edged with black lashes that you did.

"Now, Dandin you'd like, I'm sure. He's such a nice creature, always looking out for others, especially our Mariel. He has a wonderful sense of humor, and is such a kindly beast! He's a powerful warrior, but he seems so gentle in times of peace that, at first glance, he seems just like any other peace-loving woodlander. Mariel is a lovely match for him; I'm sure they'll have a long and happy union together. Oh, Jade, when we were joined, I never felt happier. I wish you were here with me now . . ."

Pawsteps sounded on the stairs behind the aging Bellmaker. Snapping out of his revelry, Joseph turned to face the surprise visitor.

"Who are you talking to, Father?"


End file.
